Lies, Lust and Love
by ImpassionedNovelist
Summary: In a world full of lies, lust and love even the strong will give in to temptation. NejiXSakura, ShikaXIno, NarutoXHinata, TentenXLee.
1. Chapter 1

**Lies, Lust and Love**

Chapter One

In the case of: NEJI & SAKURA

PART ONE- What Curtains Can't Conceal

The sound of the hospital room door opening, made her entire body jolt.

"U-Um Sakura-chan?" came the timid voice of the Hyuga Heiress.

Swallowing back a moan, Sakura answered hoarsely: "I'm with a patient right now! What can I do for you Hinata-chan?"

At the word 'patient' the man on top of her raised his head from the depths of her body to smirk at her. From the way his pastel colored eyes were shimmering in mischief, Sakura knew she was in trouble.

"I-I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you!" stammered out the heiress in apology.

"OH!—U-um… its fine Hinata-chan, don't worry! What do you need?"

Sakura glared downward; the Hyuga Heir removed his mouth from above her left hip to reveal a bruising bite mark. His smirk continued to broaden as her warning glances intensified.

The hospital bed shifted as he prowled up her body, until he was positioned directly above her. Before Sakura could hear what Hinata had asked her, Neji had sealed his lips over hers in a smoldering kiss. Her heart rate sky rocked when she felt his tongue against hers.

Startled, Sakrua started to squirm. After finishing their wet kiss, Neji's lips dived to the flesh under her neck.

"Neji!" she cried out, only to clasp her hands over her mouth, realizing Hinata was still in the room.

Her lover cast her a glower.

Hinata's voice tore their attention away, "Y-Yes, N-Neji-san. I was wondering if you had treated him yet? My father is looking for him."

The Hyuga Heiress stared at the curtain concealing the rosette haired medic, waiting for a reply.

"W-Well, I-I sent him on a walk to wear of some of the treatment I gave him. I'm afraid I don't know where he is! B-But if I see him I will let him know!" Sakura lied; biting her bottom lip to prevent another moan from escaping her lips.

"T-Thank you, I'm sorry for disturbing you!"

Sakura waited until she heard the door close and for Hinata's steps to fade before letting her body collapse into the sheets.

"Please don't do that again when I have to talk to someone!" she begged.

The sheet's cascading over his body began to fall as he rose.

"It's your own fault, Haruno. Either lock the door or don't moan so loud."

She scowled at him.

"Whose fault is it that I'm moaning, hmm?" she retorted.

Neji's smirk grew, "I didn't realize you enjoyed this so much, Haruno. You're becoming quite the Sex Addict aren't you?"

"I am not! If anyone is, it would be you! Now go see your uncle!"

She rolled over so her back was too him. Tucking her arms under the pillow, Sakura found a position for sleep.

Neji let his eyes wander over body once; she was hard to leave. Groaning subconsciously at his own stupidity, he clambered back onto the bed and pulled the sheets over both their bodies.

"Neji! What are you doing?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Fulfilling my addiction."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In the case of: SHIKAMARU & INO

PART ONE- From Behind The Brick Wall

Her back slammed against the brick wall without a seconds warning. His body pinned her against the wall to prevent her escape.

So the more she squirmed, the harder he pressed.

Sometimes she forgot how strong he actually was, for he only needed one hand to pin both her wrists high above her head, leaving his other hand free to roam her body and do whatever he fancied.

His lips mated roughly with hers, sucking the air right out of her mouth and leaving her breathless. The lack of air was making her light headed and the heated passion coming to a boil within her didn't help either.

He smelt like cigarettes; a smell that used to revolt her, but now combined with his rugged features only made her go weak at the knees. She lost all her self control when she was with him. Like the once elegant knot atop her head, it didn't take long for her composure to fall.

Ino felt his free hand run over her left thigh before he hiked her skirt up higher than it already was. She regretted wearing a skirt. Her attempt at being fashionable would ultimately lead to her demise at the skillful hands of her intellectual lover.

His lips left hers suddenly to descend down her throat, and for a moment she forgot to breathe.

"Shikamaru," she pants. "I-I need to go."

The shadow manipulator pauses briefly to register what she had said to him, before continuing his trail of kisses and nips along her collar bone.

"Go where?" he asks in mild interest.

"T-To see Forehead, she's waiting for me."

"Who's 'Forehead'?"

"Sakura."

"Ah."

Shikamaru pressed his body tighter against hers as he licked along her jaw line, making the blonde against him moan.

"Well…" Ino demands seconds later. "Will you let me go?"

He traced patterns with his tongue down her neck and across her shoulder before bothering to answer,

"Sakura can wait."

"B-but I've made her wait an hour already."

"She's an adult, she can wait another hour or leave." He was hoping she'd chose the latter option, so he would have the blonde all to himself for another few hours before he had to go back on duty.

Minutes passed by, until Ino decided they had gone far enough for the day.

"Shikamaru," she warned. "I'm serious, I need to go."

Knowing she would nag him relentlessly if he didn't comply, Shikamaru let go her wrists and stepped away.

"Troublesome…"

"Thank you."

He watched her fix her appearance in absolute annoyance.

"You do realize I have to go back on duty three hours earlier now." He grumbled out, taking the pack of cigarettes from his Jounin vest pocket.

"Maybe it'll teach you to stop being such a lazy ass all the time. I'll make it up to you later, I promise!"

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and scampered off before he could pull her back for more.

Sakura looked up from her medical report to see Ino drop into the chair across from her.

"You know, Ino-pig. Normally when a person invites someone to lunch, they're on time. I've been waiting for an hour!"

"Sorry, Forehead. My 'friend' kept me late." Apologized Ino, picking up the Menu on the café table before her.

Sakura raised her eyebrows in suspicion, "And is your 'friend' also responsible for the hand prints on your wrists?"

Ino looked at her wrists in alarm and swore; a blush cascaded across her cheeks shortly after.

"Well?" Sakura inquired.

"Give me a break Forehead! Like you haven't had handprints on your body before!" Ino barked out embarrassed.

"Uh-huh. By the way," Sakura added while looking back down at her medical report. "You have several hickeys on your neck."

Grabbing her compact from her purse, Ino frantically tried to cover them up, cursing Shikamaru internally as she did. Sakura closed her medical report and stowed it in her tote before giving Ino her full attention.

"So, what's up?"

Satisfied she had concealed her love bites well, Ino closed her compact, "Well, there's no use hiding it now. I've been having sex with this one guy. And as you can probably tell, I was with him before I came."

"You don't know how happy it makes me, Ino, to know that you view our friendship bellow sex." Sakura exclaims sarcastically.

Ino rolls her eyes once,

"You know that's not what I meant. Besides, sex is wonderful when you're doing it with the right person. This guy I'm doing it with is amazing and I'm spectacular of course, so this relationship works well for us. You wouldn't believe some of the places we've done it."

"That is something I don't want to know."

Ino pouted her lips in disappoint, "Boo, you're no fun. Common on Forehead! When was the last time you've done something daring and super risqué? It's not bad at all, it's a TON of fun, and it makes sex so much better! You should try it sometime."

"Yea…no. How 'risqué' are you talking about?" Sakura asks, taking a drink of her latte.

"I don't know, how about having sex in a park or maybe a hospital room? Hmm? That would be right up your ally."

Sakura spat out her latte in shock, her entire face became crimson.

"_What?_" she coughed.

Ino smirked devilishly, "So you HAVE done it in a hospital room! Who was it with? I want to know the details!"

"Don't be ridiculous Ino-pig! I would never do that!" Sakura lied, hoping her best friend would drop it.

Ino gave her a suspicious stare for a few more seconds before giving up, "I guess I should've known. You don't have it in you."

_I don't know whether I should be insulted, or relieved she didn't figure it out,_ thought Sakura annoyed. _But having sex with one of the most sought after guys in the village isn't exactly something I can share with the world either. . . I wonder who Ino's been doing it with. It can't be another teammate of ours can it? _

Ino gave the waitress her order, before looking back at her pink haired best friend who was deep in thought.

A small smirk graced her lips, _If only she knew. _


End file.
